


Der Pferdeherr und die Waldläuferin

by SoundInSilence



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundInSilence/pseuds/SoundInSilence
Summary: Eleanor ist die jüngste Tochter Elronds und eine Kriegerin im Herzen. Sie schließt sich der Gemeinschaft des Ringes an und trifft in Rohan das Schicksal ihres Herzens. Zuerst ist sie ihm gegenüber abgeneigt, denn er behandelt sie anders nur, weil sie eine Frau ist. Doch nachdem er sie hat kämpfen sehen, werden sich seine Meinung und auch seine Gefühle ändern.





	1. Das Schicksal Zweier Hobbits

Ihre Erscheinung war nicht die einer edlen Dame, sondern die einer Waldläuferin des Nordens. Besonders in dem Moment in dem Sie der  _ eored  _ des Dritten Marschalls der Riddermark begegneten.

 

Seit Tagen verfolgten wir nun schon die Uruk-hai, die unsere Freunde gefangen genommen hatten. Wir hatten sie immer noch nicht einholen können und doch hatte ich sie im Blick und ich war sicher, dass auch Legolas die Horde dunkler Kreaturen erblicken konnte. Ich war nur wenige Schritte hinter Aragorn als dieser sich auf den Boden legte und den Schritten der Uruks lauschte. Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu und lauschte seinen Worten. “Sie marschieren schneller. Sie müssen uns gewittert haben.” Als er sich wieder erhob, blickte er über seine Schulter zu Legolas, der in diesem Moment den Hang hinauf stieg. “Rasch!” 

Sofort setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung und lief dieses Mal voraus. Auch ich hatte die Fähigkeiten des Spurenlesens. Hinter mir konnte ich Legolas nach Gimli rufen hören. “Komm weiter, Gimli!” Ich blickte mich nicht um, sondern betrachtete aufmerksam den Boden zu meinen Füßen. Es gab keine Spuren und doch lag der üble Gestank der Uruk-hai in der Luft. Die flache Ebene, die sich vor uns erstreckte gab den Blick frei auf unseren Weg und doch war die Horde nur ein entfernter Schatten. 

Drei Tage und Nächte verfolgten wir sie nun und ich hoffte wir würden sie bald einholen. Die Hobbits ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen und weitere Gefährten zu verlieren, war mir zuwider und ich lief nur noch schneller. Ich kannte die Grausamkeit der Orks und wollte Merry und Pippin nicht die gleichen Qualen spüren lassen, die ich hatte ertragen müssen. Zu nah war mir noch die Erinnerung an diese dunklen Tage in den Nebelbergen bevor meine Bruder meine Mutter und mich fanden und zurück nach Bruchtal, in Sicherheit, brachten.

 

“Eleanor, lauf nicht zu weit voraus!” Ich wusste Aragorn hatte recht und so verlangsamte ich meinen Schritt und überließ ihm erneut die Führung in unserer Jagd. Über Stock und Stein führte uns der Weg tiefer hinein in das Reich der Pferdeherren. Viele Geschichten hatte ich bereits über dieses Land gehört und doch führten mich meine Reisen nie soweit in den Osten. Die Schönheit dieser weiten Landschaft zu betrachten, war mir in diesen Augenblicken verwehrt, zu sehr lastete die Angst um unsere Freunde auf meinem Herzen. Ich blickte mich nach Gimli um und versicherte mich, dass er weiterhin in der Nähe war und uns folgte. Wir sollten so nah wie möglich beieinander bleiben und uns nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Keiner von uns wusste, welche Gefahren in diesen Landen auf uns wartete. Sobald ich meinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, sah ich dass Legolas etwas erkannt haben musste und nun Aragorn darauf Aufmerksam machte. Sofort lief Aragorn den Hügel hinab und verschwand für kurze Zeit aus meinem Blickfeld. Als ich zu ihm aufgeholt hatte, hielt er etwas in der Hand und ich blieb neben ihm stehen. 

“Nicht zwecklos fallen Loriens Blätter.”

 

“Dann sind sie vielleicht noch am Leben” Legolas trat einige Schritte zurück und Aragorn erhob sich erneut und folgte den Spuren. Ich ließ meinen Blick über den Boden schweifen und blickte dann über die Ebene hinaus auf den Horizont. “Und höchstens einen Tagesmarsch voraus”, sagte ich atemlos und lief wieder voraus. Wir hatten sie beinahe eingeholt und mit der Hoffnung, dass die Hobbits noch am Leben waren, lief ich umso schneller. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie Gimli den Hang hinunter fiel und Legolas ihm mitteilte, dass wir die Uruks beinahe eingeholt hatten.

“Querfeldein bin ich nicht zu gebrauchen! Wir Zwerge sind eher geborene Spurter! Mordsgefährlich über kurze Entfernungen!” Bei Gimlis Worten musste ich schmunzeln. Genau diese Worte hatte ich in Gedanken, während wir schnellen Schrittes der Fährte der Uruk-Hai folgten. Gimli würde uns weiterhin folgen. Jedoch konnten wir nicht auf ihn warten und unsere Verfolgung dadurch weiter hinauszögern. Wir mussten die Uruk-Hai finden und die Hobbits befreien. Dies war unsere selbsternannte Aufgabe und wir alle waren darauf bedacht diese zu erfüllen.

 

Ich blieb auf einer Anhöhe stehen und blickte hinab auf weite Ebenen durchzogen von Fels und Stein. Legolas und Aragorn hielten neben, einer auf jeder Seite und blickten ebenfalls hinab auf dieses Land. Meine Augen suchten vergebens nach der Horde Uruks. Etwas trübte meine Sinne und ließ mich nichts erkennen. Der drohende Schatten aus dem Osten wirkte fast erdrückend. Noch nie hatte ich dieses Gefühl verspürt. “Rohan, Heimat der Pferdeherren.” Aragorns Worte rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich blickte zu ihm und Gimli. “Eine Dunkelheit liegt über diesem Land. Etwas Böses verleiht diesen Kreaturen Schnelligkeit und richtet seinen Willen gegen uns. Dunkle Magie ist hier am Werk und  meine Sicht ist getrübt.” Besorgt blickte Aragorn in meine Augen und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Er wusste um die Dunkelheit in meiner Seele und wie sehr das Unheil aus dem Osten an meiner Kraft zerrte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Legolas mit meinem Blick. Er hatte sich von unserer Seite entfernt und stand nun einige Schritte vor uns auf einem Fels und blickte hinab auf die Weiten der Riddermark.

 

Aragorn lief einige Schritte weiter zur Kante des Überhangs auf dem wir standen und richtete seine Worte an unseren Gefährten. “Legolas! Was sieht dein Elbenauge!?” Ich folgte ihm und blieb hinter Gimlie stehen. Legolas schien etwas erkennen zu können, dass mir verwehrt blieb und ich spürte Verzweiflung in meinem Herzen aufkeimen. Wie konnte ich den Hobbits helfen, wenn ich nicht erkennen konnte, wohin die Uruks sie trugen? Ich war mir bewusst, dass nichts davon in meinem verschulden lag. Dies waren lediglich die Langzeitfolgen der Vergiftung durch Schwarze Magie, die mir vor fast 500 Jahren von den Orks in den Nebelbergen zugeführt worden war.

 

“Ihre Spur führt nach Nordwesten! Die Uruks bringen die Hobbits nach Isengard!”

“Saruman”, flüstere Aragorn diesen Namen und blickte zu Boden. Der weiße Zauberer hatte uns verraten und trachtete nun nach dem Ring. Von Gandalf wusste er, dass ein Halbling den Ring bei sich trug. Doch wusste er nicht welcher unserer vier kleinen Freunde der Ringträger war. “Er glaubt einer von ihnen hat den Ring. Dies ist der Grund wieso die Uruks sie nicht getötet haben!” Ich sprang den Überhang hinab und lief auf Legolas zu. Aragorn und Gimli waren dicht hinter mir, jedoch nahmen sie nicht den direkten Weg und gesellten sich daher nur Augenblicke später zu uns. “Wir müssen sie einholen ehe sie Isengard erreichen! Rasch!”

 

So setzten wir unsere Verfolgung fort. Die Aussicht auf Erfolg ließ uns schneller laufen als zuvor. “Weiter Atmen. Das ist der Trick. Atmen.” Gimlis angestrengte Stimme erhob sich hinter uns und ich blickte über meine Schulter zu ihm. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er Querfeldein doch ein sehr guter Läufer war und ich schmunzelte über seine Bemühungen. Dieser Zwerg erinnerte mich in so vielen Gelegenheiten an seinen Vater und doch schaffte er es dieser düsteren Stunde etwas Gutes abzuringen. Gerade als wir einen Hang hinab liefen, konnte auch ich endlich die Horde Uruk-Hai in der Ferne entdecken. Mein Blick verdüsterte sich als erkannte, was Legolas aussprach. “Sie rennen als ob die Peitschen Ihrer Herren hinter ihnen wären.” Während ich auf meine Schritte achtete, sagte ich: ”Der Schatten, der über diesem Königreich liegt, verleiht ihnen Schnelligkeit. Etwas ist hier im Gange, dass die Geschicke dieses Landes verändert.”

  
  


Die vierte Nacht neigte sich nun dem Ende entgegen und die Uruks waren uns immer noch weiter voraus. Wir hatten nur eine kurze Rast eingelegt um unseren Durst an den Ufern des Entwasser mit dem kühlen Nass zu stillen. “Wir werden erst Rasten, wenn unsere Freunde in Sicherheit sind”, hatte ich Gimli erwidert, als dieser über die kurze Rast empört, aufgeregt in seinen Bart grummelte. “Wenn das Glück auf unserer Seite ist, dann machen die Kreaturen Sarumans heute Nacht Rast und wir können sie einholen.” 

 

Wir liefen bereits seit wenigen Stunden, als im Osten die Sonne in Rot einen neuen Tag ankündigte. “Eine rote Sonne geht auf. Heute Nacht ist Blut vergossen worden.” Legolas war stehen geblieben und blickte zur aufgehenden Sonne. Auch ich hatte diese Gedanken, doch wagte ich sie nicht auszusprechen. Vieles konnte dies bedeuten und wir durften nicht verzagen, nur weil wir die Hoffnung verloren hatten. Oftmals hatte dieses Omen nicht zugetroffen und auch dieses Mal hoffte ich, dass es sich nicht um das Blut unserer Freunde handelte. Ich folgte weiterhin Aragorn. Wir liefen auf einen Kamm zu, der zwei Täler voneinander zu trennen schien und ich blieb neben Aragorn stehen. Dieser hatte sich auf den Boden gekniet und suchte erneut nach Spuren. Als Legolas und Gimli zu uns aufgeschlossen hatten, spürte ich die Vibrationen von Hufen im Boden und hörte das Wiehern von Pferden. Vor uns lag eine Felswand, zu der Aragorn uns nun winkte und wir versteckten uns dahinter. Ich war mir sicher, dass Sie uns gesehen haben mussten, doch die Reiter zogen an uns vorbei und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

 

“Ihr Reiter von Rohan! Was gibt es neues in der Mark!?” Ich blickte Rasch hinüber zu Aragorn, der nun erneut auf dem Kamm stand und auf die Reiter blickte. Es überraschte mich. Wieso hatten wir uns versteckt, wenn wir nun doch die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zogen? Nie hatte Aragorn mich willentlich fehlgeleitet und so folgte ich ihm auch jetzt. Auf Signal eines Reiters auf einem grauen Pferd, wendeten die Reiter und kamen auf uns zu. Wir drängten uns Rücken an Rücken aneinander. Ich blickte mich um und versuchte so viele von ihnen wie irgend möglich im Auge zu behalten, während sie sich in einem Kreis um uns herum formierten und ihre Speere auf uns richteten. Beschwichtigend hob ich meine Hände, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass ich ihnen kein Leid zufügen wollte und blickte in die angespannten Gesichter der Männer Rohans.

 

“Was treiben ein Elb, ein Mensch, ein Zwerg und ein Weib hier in der Riddermark? Sprecht Rasch!” Ich blickte mich zu der Stimme um und zeigte mein Missbilligen offen auf meinem Gesicht. Noch ehe ich meine Stimme erheben konnte, um dem Reiter zu zeigen, dass ich kein einfaches Weib war, erhob Gimli seine Stimme.

“Nennt mir euren Namen, Pferdeherr. Dann werde ich euch meinen nennen.”

Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und betete um Beistand der Valar.  _ Befreit mich von der Sturheit der Zwerge. _ Aragorn schien eben diesen Gedanken zu haben, denn als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich wie Aragorn dem Zwerg seine hand auf die Schulter legte. Der Pferdeherr, der offensichtlich der Befehlshaber dieser Schar war, erhob sich aus seinem Sattel und trat auf Gimli zu. Ich tat es ihm gleich und legte meine Hand auf den Knauf meines Dolches.

“Ich würde Euch den Kopf abschlagen, Zwerg, wenn er nur etwas höher über den Erdboden ragte!” Als ich meinen Griff festigte und schon drauf und dran war meinen Dolch zu ziehen, kam Legolas mir zuvor und richtete seinen gespannten Boden auf den Reiter. “Ihr würdet sterben, ehe Ihr zum Streich ausholtet!” Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen und doch musste die Situation schleunigst entschärft werden. Beruhigend legt ich nun Legolas die Hand auf die Schulter und Aragorn drückte seinen Boden nach unten. Es würde kein gutes Ende für uns nehmen, diese Männer zu erzürnen. Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken, deutete ich Legolas, dass es besser so sei und blickte dann wieder zu dem Rohir vor mir. Der Mann würdigte mich keines Blickes und Ärger kochte in meinen Adern hoch. Aragorn trat vor mich, blickte sich in den Reihen der Männer um und erhob dann seine Stimme. “Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und das ist Gimli, Gloins Sohn und Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich und Eleanor aus Bruchtal. Wir sind Freunde Rohans und Theodens, Eures Königs.” Ich sah die Veränderung in den Augen des Rohir als Aragorn König Theoden erwähnte. Etwas schien im Argen zu sein in diesem Königreich.

 

“Theoden vermag nicht länger Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden. Selbst seine Sippe erkennt er nicht.” Mit diesen Worten setzte der Mann seinen Helm ab und ich sah zum ersten Mal sein komplette Erscheinung. Er war groß und kräftig. Dies war mir bereits aufgefallen, als er sich von seinem Pferd erhoben hatte und doch wirkte sein Antlitz schon fast königlich. Es war eine raue Schönheit, die in seinen Zügen lag. Sein Gesicht war schmutzig und sein Haar vom Wind zerzaust. All der Ärger und die Entrüstung über sein Verhalten mir gegenüber machte nun der Faszination platz. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Etwas an diesem Pferdeherr zog mich in seinen Bann. Es war als würde er meinen Blicken spüren und richtete seine Augen nun auf mich. Überrascht senkte ich meine Augen und spürte eine gewisse Wärme in meine Wangen aufsteigen.

 

Die Reiter hatten ihre Speere und ihre Köpfe gesenkt, als er seinen Helm abgenommen hatte. “Saruman hat den Geist des Königs vergiftet und fordert die Herrschaft über dieses Land.” Seine Stimme war rau und getränkt von Emotionen. Hass. Verzweiflung. Trauer? Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Reihen der Männer schweifen und sah diese Emotionen in ihren Gesichtern gespiegelt. Nun konnte ich die Dunkelheit über diesem Land nachvollziehen. Dunkle Magie lag in der Luft. Die Magie Sarumans. “Meine Schar besteht aus jenen die Treu zu Rohan stehen und dafür wurden wir verbannt.” Fragen erhoben sich in meinen Gedanken. Fragen auf zu denen ich eine Antwort benötigte und mein Augen fanden die Aragorns. Ich sah diese Fragen auch in seinen Augen, doch er schüttelte kaum ersichtlich seinen Kopf und ich zeigte ihm, dass ich verstanden hatte. Es würde eine Zeit kommen, um diese Fragen zu beantworten.

“Der weiße Zauberer ist listenreich.” Mein Blick ruhte nun wieder auf dem Reiter, der einen Schritt auf Aragorn zu machte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich nun Misstrauen gegenüber uns. 

“Er erscheint hier und dort heißt es. Als alter Mann in Kapuze und Mantel.” Während dieser Worte Schritt er vor uns auf und ab. Bis er vor mit stehen blieb und mir direkt in die Augen schaute.”Und überall schlüpfen seine Spitzel durch unsere Netze.” 

“Wir sind keine Spitzel”, spie ich aus und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Nun zeigte sich die Wut auf meinem Gesicht und die Anspannung in meinem Körper. Aragorn griff nach meinem Ellbogen und zog mich einige Schritte hinter sich.

 

“Wir verfolgen eine Gruppe Uruks westwärts über die Ebene. Sie haben zwei unserer Freunde gefangen genommen.”

“Die Uruks sind vernichtet. Wir erschlugen alle in der Nacht.”

Gimli trat einen Schritt hervor und sprach den Pferdeherrn direkt an: “Da waren zwei Hobbits! Habt Ihr unter ihnen zwei Hobbits gesehen?”

Daraufhin trat auch Aragorn wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu. “Sie wären klein gewesen. Nur Kinder in euren Augen.”

Der Reiter schüttelte müde den Kopf. “Wir ließen keinen von ihnen am Leben. Die Kadaver legten wir auf einen Haufen und verbrannten sie.” Er zeigte in die Ferne und ich konnte den Rauch erkennen. Der Schock ließ mich erstarren.

“Sie sind tot?” Ich legte Gimli eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte diese leicht, als Zeichen des Mitgefühls.

“Wir haben sie im Stich gelassen.” Meine Stimme war leise. Nichts als ein Flüstern. Doch Legolas hörte mich und legte auch mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Beinahe hätte ich diese Geste wütend beiseite getan, doch ich hielt mich zusammen.

“Es tut mir Leid.” Ein schriller Pfiff erklang in der Ebene. “Hasufel! Arod!” Zwei Pferde trotteten langsam auf sie zu. Ein Schimmel und ein Brauner. Legolas nahm die Zügel des Schimmels und der Reiter griff nach denen des Braunen. “Mögen diese Pferde euch eines besseren Geschickes entgegen tragen als ihre letzten Herren. Lebt wohl.” Ich nahm die Zügel von ihm entgegen und er stieg zurück auf sein Pferd.

“Sucht nach euren Freunden. Doch macht euch keine Hoffnung. Die ist verloren in diesen Landen. Wir reiten nordwärts!”

  
  


Wenige Augenblicke später erreichten wir den verbrannten Haufen der Uruks. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Gestank verbrannten Fleisches und ich hielt mir eine Hand vor Mund und Nase. Aragorn stieg von Hasufels Rücken und ich tat es ihm gleich. Doch näherte ich mich nicht dem Haufen toter Uruks. Hätten wir nicht an den Ufern des Entwasser rasten sollen? Würden Merry und Pippin noch leben? Ich beobachtete wie Gimli mit seiner Axt zwischen den Leichenteilen suchte und dann etwas hervor holte und es uns zeigte. “Es ist einer von ihren Gürteln.” Es war nun mit Sicherheit so, wie der Pferdeherr es uns sagte. Sie waren tot.

 

“Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath.” Legolas’ Worten lauschend, schloss ich die Augen und schickte still mein eigenes Gebet an die Valar.

 

Aragorn drückte seine Trauer lauter aus und trat einen Helm beiseite, eher er mit einem schmerz erfüllten Schrei auf die Knie sank und den Kopf hängen ließ.

“Ein Hobbit lag hier. Und hier der andere.” Meine Schritte führten mich daraufhin zu Aragorn und ich betrachtete ebenfalls die Spuren. Ich konnte sehen, was er aussprach.

“Sie sind gekrochen. Ihre Hände waren gefesselt.” Legolas, Gimli und ich folgten Aragorns suchenden Schritten bis dieser ein Seil aufhob, dessen Enden durchtrennt worden waren. “Ihre Fesseln wurden durchtrennt!” Er erhob sich wieder und folgte weiterhin den Spuren. “Dann sind sie hier entlang gelaufen!” Suchend glitt sein Blick über den Boden. “Sie wurde verfolgt.” Zwischen der festen Erde und dem Gras sah ich einen Flecken weichen Sandes und dort erkannte ich den Fußabdruck eines Orks. Aragorn beschleunigte seinen Schritt und wir liefen ihm hinterher. Hoffnung keimte wieder in mir auf.

“Die Spuren führen fort von der Schlacht!”

Wir folgten den Spuren zu einem Wald und blieben im Schatten der Bäume stehen.

“In den Fangorn Wald”, flüsterte ich und blickte auf zu den Kronen der Bäume.

“Fangorn!? Welch Wahnsinn trieb sie dort hinein?” Wir hatten die Spur der Hobbits wieder aufnehmen können und vermutlich waren sie noch am Leben. Doch Fangorn war kein Ort für Hobbits. Ich blickte zu Gimli und dann fragend zu Aragorn.

 

“Aragorn, werden wir ihnen folgen?”

  
  
  



	2. Der Weiße Zauberer

Der Wald war düster und erstickend. Ich konnte das Alter und die tiefen Emotionen der Bäume spüren. Wut lag in der Luft. Die Bäume sprachen miteinander. Bewegung herrschte in den Baumkronen und diese wurde nicht durch den Wind ausgelöst. Gimli ging einige Schritte vor mir und suchte die Sträucher und Bäume nach Spuren ab während ich auf dem Boden nach Spuren von zwei Hobbits suchte. „Orkblut“, hörte ich ihn ausspucken und erhob mich aus meiner hockenden Position. „Sie werden weiterhin verfolgt“, schloss ich aus diesem Fund und drehte mich nach Aragorn und Legolas um.

Nur wenige Schritte weiter und wir kamen an eine spärlich bewachsene Stelle in diesem dichten Wald. Dort erkannte ich Spuren, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Aragorn hockte sich wenige Schritte vor mir auf den Boden. „Das sind seltsame Spuren.“ Für mich sah es beinahe so aus als stünden wir, wo normalerweise ein Baum stehen würde. „Die Luft ist so stickig hier.“ Ich erhob meinen Blick und suchte unsere Nähere Umgebung ab und lauschte auf die Geräusche des Waldes. „Dieser Wald ist alt. Sehr alt. Voller Erinnerungen und Zorn.“ Kaum hatte Legolas diese Worte gesprochen so erhoben sich die Stimmen des Waldes und ein tiefes Grollen erfüllte die Luft. „Die Bäume, sie sprechen miteinander!“ Gimli erhob sofort seine Axt zur Verteidigung und erzürnte damit die Bäume nur noch mehr.  
„Gimli! Zügle deine Axt!“ Aragorn bedeutete dem Zwerg seine Axt zu senken und Gimli begriff sofort seinen Fehler. Nervös senkte er seine Axt und sah sich aufmerksam. Ich konnte lediglich mit dem Kopf schütteln und ging einige Schritte weiter in den Wald hinein. Etwas zog mich in diese Richtung. Fast so als würde dort etwas auf uns warten. Eine Antwort auf einige unserer Fragen.  
„Sie haben Gefühle, mein Freund. Es waren die Elben einst, sie haben die Bäume aufgeweckt und sie das Sprechen gelehrt.“  
„Sprechende Bäume. Über was könnten Bäume denn schon sprechen? Außer über die Beschaffung von Eichhörnchendreck.“  
Ich lauschte dem Gespräch nur mit halbem Ohr, denn eine Präsenz näherte sich uns, die ich nicht ganz einordnen konnte.

„Aragorn, nad no ennas!“ Legolas und Aragorn kamen zu mir und blickten ebenfalls in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. „Man cenich?“ Legolas trat einen Schritt vor und spannte seinen Bogen.  
„Der weiße Zauberer. Er nähert sich.“ Mit einem Nicken zeigte er uns die Richtung aus der sich der Zauberer näherte. Während Gimli und Aragorn ebenfalls ihre Waffen zogen, legte ich lediglich meine Hand auf das Heft meines Schwertes. Die Präsenz erschien mir nicht böse aber ich war trotz allem bereit meine Waffe zu erheben.  
„Ihr dürft ihn nicht sprechen lassen, sonst blendet uns sein Zauber!“  
Im nächsten Moment erschien eine Gestalt vor uns in grelles weißes Licht gehüllt und blendete unsere Augen. Legolas Pfeil zerbrach bevor dieser den Zauberer verletzen könnte und Aragorns Schwert erhitzte sich in seiner Hand. Ich nutzte beide Hände um meine Augen vor dem weißen Licht zu schützen. 

„Ihr verfolgt die Spur zweier junger Hobbits.“  
„Wo sind sie!?“  
„Sie sind hier durchgekommen. Vorgestern. Sie trafen jemanden, den sie nicht erwartet hatten. Tröstet euch das?“  
„Wer seid ihr? Zeigt euch!“ Ich konnte den Befehl in Aragorns Stimme vernehmen und wandte meine schmerzenden Augen in seine Richtung. Der Zauberer trat aus dem Licht und offenbarte uns seine Erscheinung. „Das ist unmöglich. Du bist gefallen!“ Überraschung und Erleichterung kämpften in meinen Gedanken und ich blickte hinauf zu Gandalf, der nun weiße Roben anstelle des grauen Umhangs trug.  
Ich neigte meinen Kopf als Zeichen des Respektes und legte meine rechte Hand im elbischen Gruß über mein Herz.

„Verzeih mir, ich hatte dich für Saruman gehalten.“ Legolas entschuldigte sich und ich sah, wie er und Gimli sich vor Gandalf verbeugen.  
„Ich bin Saruman, wohl eher Saruman, wie er sein sollte.“ Lächelnd erhob ich wieder meinen Blick und richtete mich auf. Ja, er hatte Recht. Dieser weiße Zauberer würde uns nicht verraten. Im Gegenteil, er wird uns zur Seite stehen und uns anführen.  
Aragorn trat einen Schritt auf Gandalf zu und blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Du bist gefallen!“ Es war für uns alle kaum zu begreifen, dass er nun wieder vor uns stand, obwohl wir ihn alle haben in Moria fallen sehen. Eine Erklärung wird wohl nötig seine, damit wir dieses Mysterium verstehen konnten.  
„Durch Feuer und Wasser! Vom tiefsten Verlies bis zum höchsten Gipfel kämpfte ich gegen den Balrog von Morgoth. Bis ich zuletzt meinen Feind nieder warf und seine Hülle gegen die Seite des Berges schmetterte. Dann umfing mich Dunkelheit. Und ich irrte umher ohne Gedanken und Zeitgefühl. Über mir zogen die Sterne dahin und jeder Tag war so lang wie ein Lebensalter auf der Erde. Doch es war nicht das Ende, denn Leben rührte sich wieder in mir. Ich wurde zurück geschickt. Bis meine Aufgabe erfüllt ist.“

Es war als könnte ich den Kampf zwischen Gandalf und dem Balrog vor meinem inneren Auge sehen und ich konnte erneut die unvorstellbare Angst spüren, die mich beim Anblick dieses uralten Bösen ergriffen hatte. Die Gunst der Valar hatte Gandalf zurück in unsere Welt geschickt.  
„Gandalf!“ Ich trat auf ihn zu und er blickte mich fragend an. „Gandalf? Ja, so hat man mich früher genannt. Gandalf der Graue, das war mein Name.“  
„Gandalf!“ In Gimli’s Stimme konnte ich die Erleichterung hören, die wir alle spüren mussten und ein Lächeln legte sich auf Gandalf’s Lippen. „Ich bin Gandalf der Weiße und ich kehre zurück zu euch. Am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten. Eine Etappe eurer Reise ist vorüber. Nun folgt die Nächste. Krieg ist über Rohan gekommen. Wir müssen nach Edoras reiten, so geschwind wir können.“

 

Gandalf führte uns durch den Wald und während wir ihm folgten, ließ ich weiterhin meinen Blick durch den Wald schweifen. Wenn Merry und Pippin Gandalf bereits vor zwei Tagen begegnet waren, dann waren sie in Sicherheit und ihr Verfolger hat vermutlich bereits den Tod gefunden. Diese Bäume schienen sehr feindlich gegenüber unerwünschten Eindringlingen zu sein und ich bezweifelte, dass sie die Gegenwart eines Orks duldeten.

„Nach Edoras? Dies ist keine geringe Entfernung.“ Gimli folgte als letzter und ich blickte mich zu ihm um.

„Unser Weg führt uns durch die Westemnet. Eine nicht greifbare Dunkelheit liegt über diesen Landen.“ Ich sprach diese Worte und wandte mich wieder zu Gandalf, der nun ebenfalls stehen geblieben war und sich uns zugewandt hatte.  
„Wir hörten nichts Gutes aus Rohan. Es steht schlecht um den König.“  
„Ja und er wird nicht leicht zu kurieren sein.“ Was Gandalf damit meinte blieb mir verborgen. Jedoch führten seine Worte mir wieder die Worte des Reiters in Erinnerung. „Saruman hat den Geist des Königs vergiftet und fordert die Herrschaft über dieses Land.“ Fragend blickte ich zu Gandalf auf. Oft hatte ich auf seinen Rat vertraut und nie hat er mich fehlgeleitet. Doch es erschien mir fast, als würde Gandalf selbst an seiner neu errungenen Macht zweifeln. Ich jedoch war mir sicher, dass er den König heilen konnte.

„Sag bloß, wir sind den ganzen Weg umsonst gelaufen? Sollen wir die armen Hobbits etwa hierlassen? In diesem grässlichen, dunklen, sumpfigen, baumverseuchten… Aah, ich meinte wundervollen, recht wundervollen Wald.“ Es hatte sich bereits ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf meine Lippen gelegt und nun entfuhr mir ein sanftes Lachen bei Gimli’s schnellen Meinungswechsel. „Nichts passiert ohne Grund, Meister Zwerg“, sagte ich und warf ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu. „Es war mehr als reiner Zufall, der Merry und Pippin nach Fangorn geführt hat. Viele Jahre schon schlummert hier eine große Macht. Das Kommen von Merry und Pippin wird wie das Fallen kleiner Steine sein, das im Gebirge eine Lawine einleitet.“

„In einem Punkt hast du dich nicht geändert, lieber Freund“ Gandalf blickte daraufhin fragend zu Aragorn und dieser erklärte sich sobald: „Du sprichst immer noch in Rätseln.“ Auch auf ihre Gesichter legte sich nun ein Lächeln und ich tauschte mit Legolas einen vielsagenden Blick. Aragorn hatte Recht. So wie die Elben hatte auch Gandalf die Angewohnheit in Rätseln zu sprechen und sich selten zu erklären.  
„Etwas ist im Begriff zu geschehen, das seit der Altvorderenzeit nicht geschehen ist: Die Ents werden erwachen und merken, dass sie stark sind.“  
„Stark? Oh, das ist gut.“  
„Also hört mit der Ärgerei auf, Herr Zwerg! Merry und Pippin sind in Sicherheit. In der Tat sind sie es mehr, als du es bald sein wirst!“  
„Ah, dieser neue Gandalf ist ja noch mürrischer als der Alte!“

Gandalf führte uns auf eine Lichtung und stieß einen gellenden Pfiff aus, der weit über die Ebene zu hören war. Als Antwort hörten wir das Wiehern eines Pferdes und hinter einer Erhebung in der Landschaft kam ein stolzes, weißes Pferd hervor galoppiert. „Das ist eines der Mearas, sofern meine Augen nicht durch einen Zauber getäuscht werden!“ Die Schönheit und Stärke dieses Tieres war bei jedem Schritt erkennbar und seine Aura war schon fast greifbar.  
Auf Hälfte der Strecke stürmte ein Schatten aus dem Unterholz und lief ebenfalls auf uns zu. Sofort erkannte ich den Hengst und trat einige Schritte hervor. „Daechir, mellon nin!(Schattenherr, mein Freund)“ Der Rappe blieb vor mir stehen und drückte seine weichen Nüstern gegen meine Schulter. Lächelnd und erleichtert ihn nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, legte ich meine Stirn gegen seine und schloss meine Augen.  
Der Schimmel blieb vor Gandalf stehen und neigte leise schnaufend seinen Kopf. Gandalf erwiderte diese Geste und strich dem Hengst über den starken Hals. „Schattenfell! Er ist der Fürst aller Rösser und mir durch viele Gefahren ein treuer Freund.“


End file.
